Semi Leotax
}} The Semi Leotax is a series of Japanese 4.5×6 folders made by Shōwa Kōgaku, The company was called Shōwa Kōgaku Seiki after the war. For the prewar and wartime period, , p.343, gives the name "Shōwa Kōgaku Kōgyō-sha" for the original Leotax. the company that also made the Leotax Leica copies. The cameras were distributed by Misuzu Shōkai before and during the war. Folding finder model Original version The original Semi Leotax, released in 1940, is a copy of the 4.5×6 Nettar, with plain diagonal struts, a body release and a folding optical finder. There is a metal corner protruding from the lens standard to attach a removable brilliant finder. The back is hinged to the left and is opened by a sliding bar. Film advance is controlled by two red windows near the top of the back, protected by a horizontally sliding common cover. It is not known if the film is advanced by a key or a knob. The front leather is embossed SEMI LEOTAX and the back leather is embossed SHOWA KOGAKU. No picture has yet been seen of the back of this version, and the details given are those of the auto-stop advance version, supposed to be identical. An advertisement dated November 1940 Published in Asahi Camera, reproduced in , p.103. offers the camera as a new model with a T, B, 1–200 shutter apparently called New Torio New Torio is the name appearing on the auto-stop version, and the advertising picture seems to read the same. and a front-cell focusing Riese-Anastigmat 7.5cm lens in a choice of f/3.5 or f/4.5 maximum aperture. No price is indicated but it is said that the camera cost . Lewis, p.56. No recent picture of the original version with manual film advance has been observed yet, and it seems to be quite rare. Some images of the new model Semi Leotax '''. The lens is the Riese-Anastigmat 7.5cm f3.5 version, there is a 4 digit serial number on the rear of the lens' fastening ring. Center of the top plate is the simple viewing frame that pops up when the button on the right is depressed, whilst the button on the left releases the New Torio T, B, 1–200 shutter mechanism. It also fashioned flash and cable release sockets round the circumference. Focus ring has distance markings from 1.5, 2, 2.5, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7.5, 8, 10, 20, infinity mtr. The film advance is by a knob on the bottom right of the base plate looking from the rear, it is coupled to the film counter '''auto-stop advance feature and can display the maximum of 16 shots from a 120 roll film, from the tiny display window, just below the Leotax logo & 4 digit serial number. The counter is not as straight forward to operate since its a lever/gearing coupled inside to lock down the advance knob once the film advance cycle is completed. To advance, just slide the spring loaded lever to the right turn the knob (direction of a engraved curved arrow) until the next number appears, then release it - keep on turning until it clicks and locks the knob. On the other side of the base is the tripod mount socket. }} }} }} }} }} }} Auto-stop advance A new version was released in 1941 with '''auto-stop film advance'. It is the version called "Semi-Leotax (1941) in , p.892. The mechanism is contained in a small housing on the bottom plate, under the advance knob. Behind the housing is a small sliding button certainly used to unlock the mechanism. The housing is engraved with the name Leotax and the serial number, and it contains a small window, perhaps displaying an exposure counter. An advertisement dated September 1941 offers the camera with a New Torio shutter (T, B, 1–200) and a front-cell focusing Riese-Anastigmat 7.5cm lens in two variants: Advertisement published in Asahi Camera, reproduced in , p.103. * V''': f/4.5 lens ( ); * '''VI: f/3.5 lens ( ). An advertisement dated October 1943 offers the camera in two different variants: Advertisement published in Shashin Bunka, reproduced in , p.103. * f/3.5 lens, no self-timer ( ); * f/3.5 lens, self-timer ( ). For both, the advertising picture shows a black auto-stop housing; but in actual examples, it has been observed in black and in chrome finish. The lens rim reads RIESE-ANASTIGMAT in the advertising pictures, but it seems that actual examples have RIESE-ANASTIGMAT for the f/4.5 lens and RIEZE-ANASTIGMAT for the f/3.5. The lenses have no serial number. The shutter is usually engraved NEW TORIO in the speed rim but one example has been observed with a shutter marked NEW TORIO II giving 300–1, B, T speeds arranged in the reverse direction. Example sold in an eBay auction, body N°14701. suggests that the self-timer equipped model has an Orient A shutter, but none has yet been observed. , p.343. The Semi Leotax with auto-stop advance was advertised until 1944. An advertisement dated September 1944 is mentioned in , p.343. Rangefinder conversions were offered in 1943 by Hakkōdō for the Semi Leotax and various other copies of the Ikonta or Nettar (see this page). Postwar version The production of the camera was resumed at the end of 1949. , p.343. The postwar version has no auto-stop feature and a key for film advance. It is the version that is called "Semi-Leotax (postwar)" in , p.893, mistakenly illustrated with a picture of the later Semi Leotax New or DL. Other differences are the ¼-inch tripod screw thread and the metal-plated finder's front part. The front leather is embossed SEMI LEOTAX and the back leather is embossed SOW for Showa Optical Works. It seems that the first cameras have a Wester Anastigmat 75/3.5. A presumably early example is reported with this lens and a Northter Model 1 shutter by Nishida, engraved N.S.D. on the speed rim. Example pictured in this page of Wakamiya's site. Most examples have a C. Reginon Anastigmat 7.5cm f/3.5 lens and a Wester shutter. The Wester shutter has a self-timer and is engraved N.K.K. at the bottom of the speed rim. The early examples have T, B, 1–200 speeds and a WESTER marking in silver letters at the bottom of the shutter plate. Some are synchronized (via a single pin at the bottom right) and some are not. The late examples have no T setting and a WESTER marking in black letters at the top of the shutter plate; they all have a synch pin. A single example has been observed with a Nitto Kominar 7.5cm f/3.5 lens and a Copal shutter (B, 1–200) with an ASA bayonet synch post. Example pictured in this post at photo.net. At some point, the two red windows were replaced by a single one at the bottom left of the back, protected by a smoothly integrated retractible cover. This was perhaps simultaneous with the switch of the viewfinder's front part from bright chrome to satin chrome finish. These changes were contemporary to the adoption of the Wester shutter with no T setting. Some examples are engraved Made in Occupied Japan on the rear of the folding finder, before and after the mentioned changes. The postwar Semi Leotax with folding finder was still pictured in an advertisement dated December 1950, Advertisement published in Asahi Camera, reproduced in , p.211. whose text describes the new model to come. Tubular finder model Description and early mentions A New Semi Leotax was announced in the December 1950 advertisement cited above, with an uncoupled rangefinder that would only appear 18 months later on the DL II. The description mentions three-element folding struts (like the Ikonta), a chrome finish top plate and a chrome frame around the folding bed. The shutter is announced as a Copal giving B, 1–200 speeds and the lens as a Yōkō (ヨーコー) 75/3.5 made by Olympus. This is likely to be a typo either for the Olympus-made Zuiko (ズイコー) lens or for the Toko (トーコー) lens that was not made by Olympus but by Tōkyō Kōgaku. The actual Semi Leotax New (セミ・レオタックス新型) has all these features but for the rangefinder and the lens and shutter equipment. There is a rectangular metal plate supporting the accessory shoe and the tubular finder mounted on a parallax correction device, manually actuated by a small sliding button. This button is moved between the infinity position and the close distance position marked 4'' or sometimes ''3.5. The release button is heavier than that of the previous model and has a screw-thread to attach a distant-release connector. The advance key has a more squarish shape than before and the folding bed release has moved to the bottom plate. The back has a single red window at the bottom, protected by a vertically sliding cover. The front leather is embossed SEMI LEOTAX. The back leather is embossed SOW for Showa Optical Works and the same logo is engraved in the folding struts. Some cases are embossed Semi Leotax and some SOW. An advertisement dated August 1951 Advertisement published in Asahi Camera, reproduced in , p.211. mentioned a Reginon or Kominar 75/3.5 lens and a Wester or Copal B, 1–200 shutter. Renamed Semi Leotax DL The camera was renamed Semi Leotax DL at the end of 1952 Date: advertisements mentioned in , p.374. , with no apparent change. An advertisement dated January 1953 Advertisement published in Asahi Camera, reproduced in , p.212. offered the following versions: * Toko 7.5cm f/3.5 lens by Tōkyō Kōgaku, Copal B, 1–200 shutter ( ); * Kominar 7.5cm f/3.5 lens by Nittō Kōgaku, Copal B, 1–200 shutter ( ); * Reginon 7.5cm f/3.5 lens, Wester B, 1–200 shutter by Nishida ( ). A flash unit called Leotax High-Power Flash BCB (レオタックス強力発光機BCB型) was offered together for ¥2,500. It is not known if it is related with the contemporary Nikon BCB flash unit. All three lens and shutter combinations have been observed on actual examples. The Reginon lens is engraved S-REGINON and is said to have three elements. According to this page at Orio's Modern Classic Cameras, by someone who disassembled the S-Reginon lens of a Semi Leotax R. The Wester shutter is engraved N.K.K. in the speed rim and exists in three versions. The older one is marked WESTER at the top of the shutter plate and has a single pin synch post at the bottom right. The next one is marked WESTER at the bottom and has an ASA synch post at the top right, and the last one has a PC synch post at the same place. The version with PC synch post is pictured in this page of the AJCC. All the Copal shutters have an ASA synch post at the top right. A further lens and shutter combination has been observed, consisting of a Kominar 7.5cm f/3.5 lens and a B, 1–200 shutter with self-timer and a PC synch post at the bottom right, marked NEW TRIO at the bottom and with a three-letter acronym ending in "K" on the speed rim. Rangefinder model The rangefinder model was announced in May 1952 as the Semi Leotax DL II, with Copal shutter and Toko 75/3.5 lens. Date: , p.374. The advertisement published in Asahi Camera is reproduced on p.212. It was soon renamed Semi Leotax R and was sold under that name from 1952 to early 1955. Dates: advertisements mentioned in , p.374. The camera has a top housing containing the viewfinder in the middle, surrounded by the uncoupled rangefinder's windows. The rangefinder eyepiece is on the left of the finder and the distance setting knob falls under the right thumb. The distance is read in a small window in the top housing, to the right of the accessory shoe. The top plate is engraved SEMI LEOTAX and Showa Optical Works, Ltd. The serial number is engraved in front of the shoe. The rest of the body is similar to the Semi Leotax DL. At the beginning, the lens and shutter equipment was a Toko 7.5cm f/3.5 by Tōkyō Kōgaku and a Copal shutter giving B, 1–200 speeds and synchronized via an ASA bayonet post. An advertisement dated January 1953 Advertisement published in Asahi Camera, reproduced in , p.212. offered this version for , and at least one surviving example is known. Example observed in an online auction. A later advertisement, dated September 1954 Published in Asahi Camera, reproduced in , p.212. , offered the following combinations: * Toko 7.5cm f/3.5 lens by Tōkyō Kōgaku, Copal B, 1–300 shutter, self-timer, PC synch post ( ); * Kominar 7.5cm f/3.5 lens by Nittō Kōgaku, Copal B, 1–300 shutter, self-timer, PC synch post ( ); * Reginon 75/3.5 lens, Wester B, 1–200 shutter by Nishida, self-timer, ASA synch post ( ). This is the variant pictured in this page at Orio's Modern Classic Cameras. All three variants have been observed and are confirmed to exist. Examples observed in various online auctions. Notes Bibliography * Items 316–7 and 1036–40. * Kawamata Masataku (川又正卓). Semi Leotax. In ''Supuringu kamera de ikou: Zen 69 kishu no shōkai to tsukaikata'' (スプリングカメラでいこう: 全69機種の紹介と使い方, Let's try spring cameras: The use of and actual examples from 69 machines). Tokyo: Shashinkogyo Syuppan-sha, 2004. ISBN 4-87956-072-3. Pp. 92–3. * Pp.56, 73, 75 (brief mentions only). * Pp.892–3. Links In English: * Postwar Semi Leotax with Copal shutter in a post at photo.net * Semi Leotax New/DL at medfmt * Semi Leotax R at Cosmonet's Classic Camera site In Japanese: * Page of wanted cameras with a Semi Leotax (auto-stop) at je2luz * Semi Leotax (postwar), an article at Wakamiya's site * Semi Leotax (postwar) in a a Japanese blog * Semi Leotax New/DL part 1, part 2 and part 3 at Hitorigoto Used Camera Blog * Semi Leotax New/DL part 1 and part 2 at the Junk Binbō blog * Semi Leotax New/DL with Reginon and Kominar lens at the AJCC website, the caption mistakenly tells that the DL has auto-stop advance * Semi Leotax New/DL at Minor House camera collection * Semi Leotax New/DL at kosaka's site * Semi Leotax R at Orio's Modern Classic Cameras * Semi Leotax R (Copal, Toko) and more pictures at Hayata Camera Laboratory Leotax, Semi Category: S Leotax, Semi